With advent of technology, there has been an increased push to replace manually driven vehicles with semi or fully autonomous vehicles. Autonomous vehicles use different mechanisms to ply on roads or different terrains, while avoiding collision with various obstacles, which may include other vehicles, people, permanent structures, and the like. The autonomous vehicles may be controlled based on characteristics of nearby obstacles and surrounding environment.
Conventional autonomous vehicles determine vehicle speed such that it stops in time to avoid obstacles on a current planned navigation path, however, it does not provide mechanism to avoid an obstacle by altering a current planned navigation path. Moreover, the conventional autonomous vehicles also fail to provide mechanism to avoid or overcome an obstacle that has dynamic characteristics (for example, shape, location, speed, and direction of movement) by controlling speed and modifying the current planned navigation path.